Harry Potter: Vampire Mate
by FarieWithAWandAndTardis
Summary: Harry Potter is sick and tired of having to deal with the rumors that are printed about him, and everyone knowing his life, after the Battle of Hogwarts. So he packs up and moves to Forks, Washington with George, Charlie, Luna, and Neville. Hopefully he is able to mourn as he should have back in England, and possibly find love. *Please note: I own the cover image! Please ask!
1. Author's Note Disclaimer

HI EVERYONE!

First things first, I do not own any characters that you may see except for the ones you do not recgonize as lovely lady Rowling's, nor do I own Harry Potter. (Sadly that is), nor do I own anything from Twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I will be posting this at the end of the story as well so hopefully, I do not need to put it on every chapter.

Next, I will be repeating this at the beginning of every chapter so that you all know what specific word styles mean:

 **Harry -** Harry is speaking to someone mentally or the heading of a newspaper, depending on context.

 _Harry -_ Depending on context, this is either a text message or snarkiness.

Harry \- Thoughts that someone are having, that pertain to the story.

 _ **Harry**_ \- Harry is speaking in parsletounge.

 _Harry_ \- Thoughts that Edward is able to pick up on.

 **Harry \- ** Flashbacks.

Finally, besides you all enjoying the story, please leave feedback so I know what to do for my next stories that I will post as I go.

One last thing: I will delete all hate comments, or comments that I find rude! So if you would please refrain from leaving them at all, I would greatly appreciate it!

Thanks!

FarieWithAWandAndTardis


	2. Prolouge

**Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Wants-To-Rule-The-Wizarding-World?**

There isn't much that the Wizarding World doesn't owe Harry Potter in order to repay the debt he acquired after saving us all from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign of terror (for more information on this historical moment turn to page 3B). Yet when the war ended and Mr. Potter retreated to a family home in Hogsmeade for peace and quiet, he never asked for anything in return. Is this because Mr. Potter truly wishes to be left alone or because the plans he's making within his home are those to use the debts he has gained to take control of the Ministry of Magic. For more on this story turn to page 4A.


	3. Chapter 1

**Harry -** Harry is speaking to someone mentally or the heading of a newspaper, depending on context.

 _Harry -_ Depending on context, this is either a text message or snarkiness.

Harry \- Thoughts that someone are having, that pertain to the story.

 _ **Harry**_ \- Harry is speaking in parsletounge.

 _Harry_ \- Thoughts that Edward is able to pick up on.

 **Harry \- ** Flashbacks.

Harry set the newspaper down, unable to believe that they were really that dense and believed him capable of that. What had hurt him the most was the fact that Ron and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) had been his best friends during the whole thing with Riddle (aka Voldemort) and then gone and sold him out to Rita Skeeter of all people. The Wizarding community of England now knew of his nightmares, his self blame for both Sirius and Cedric's deaths, and his being gay. In fact if he was honest with himself, they had started to distance themselves from him after finding out that he had been in a relationship with Fred, Ron's older brother, shortly after the war had ended. Only two people had known besides Fred and himself before: George, Fred's twin, and Luna Lovegood. After it came out, the Weasley family kicked him to the curb. Well most of the Weasley family. Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur still kept in touch with him but they were raising a daughter and expecting a second child soon. Charlie Weasley was bisexual, and though it was accepted within the Wizarding community many people did not like it, which was why he had went to Romania to work with dragons. He had figured that it would be more likely for him to get a position easier and not worry about what his coworkers thought. In fact many of them were gay as well. George still talked to him and even came to visit once a week. The two mainly shared stories about the times they had had with Fred.

Harry was levitating the last of his belongings into the boxes in front of him when George walked in. George took in the emptied room with a guarded expression on his face before saying, "Why are you leaving?"

"I can't take the things that they're saying to me anymore George. I'm headed to America for a while. Somewhere small so I can get away from it all."

"What will I do on my day off from now? Who will I talk to?"

Harry took in the frantic look on his best friend's face and said, "I want you to come with me. Charlie will be posing as my guardian so that I can attend muggle school. You could join. Learn new ways to prank people. If you like, you could even think about opening a third location there. Neville and Luna will be there as well so you'll have more than just me to turn to. Besides I'll need my best friend there when I think it may be time to move on. I don't really want to, but I know Freddie would want me happy rather than upset that we couldn't continue planning."

George looked at Harry curiously and asked, "Planning what?"

"We were going to get married after the war had ended. You were supposed to stand up next to Freddie and Luna would have stood next to me. The first two people who knew about our relationship as the witnesses to our wedding. We had hoped that after the war we would be able to save up and possibly start a family in a few years with the potion*. We wanted Professor Snape to brew the potion for us if we all lived through the battle. If he wasn't able to, we had a list of possible brewers made up."

Harry watched as George processed the information he had just been given. He desperately wished that Fred was there with him and that this announcement was a happy one rather than one that would now never happen.

George's mind was swarming with the information he had just heard. His brother had been planning to marry his boyfriend since the fifth year and start a life with him. If there was ever a moment that he wished that Fred was still alive, this was it. He deserved to be sitting side by side Harry sharing this news together as a happy occasion. He deserved to planning pranks and bouncing with joy at the mere thought of marrying the one he loved. And the one who loved him. Harry was the only one who truly deserved all the love that Fred could offer someone. He had been the only one who supported the twins' dreams of a joke shop besides Lee Jordan and had even helped start the company up. Not because he was dating Fred at the time, but because he truly thought that people deserved happiness in what would soon be a war.

Looking at Harry, George said, "I don think he could have chosen someone better for him if he had tried. When did he propose?"

"The night before I left to hunt Horcruxes with them," Harry told him as he pulled out a simple ring on a chain from under his shirt collar. The gold band had a single emerald stone set in it and an engraving on the inside read the only promise the two ever made to each other: I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE WITH YOU. "The day after the war, I woke up and I reread the inscription Fred put on the ring and I just bawled. I kept screaming at the top of my lungs, screaming at Fred and asking why he had to leave me when he had promised not to. It wasn't until I decided to take the ring off and put it around my neck that I realized that he meant that he would always be in my heart. I just wish that I could be planning my wedding with him at my side right now, rather than moving away from all of the memories that this place gives me. The torture and the pain and the scars that it left on me. I wish I didn't have to leave the place where all of my memories with him are and know that there is a possibility that may never come back."

Harry was sitting, tears streaming down his face as he cried. George pulled him up and hugged him tight. "Harry. I need you to remember that Charlie will be with you as well as me. I'm sure that between the two of us we can make sure that you, our little brother in more way than one now, end up with someone who will love you just as much as Freddie did. And that you will love just as much as you did Freddie. Now come help me pack my things. I need to make sure that Lee can handle things on this end when I leave."

1,113 words

*Potion which is mentioned is one of my own creation that allows same sex magical couples to have a child. Only a Potions Master or Mistress is able to attempt to brew it for it can cause birth defects to the child if brewed in correctly. Takes around 8 months to brew and an additional month to sit. Genders are completely random like with a normal pregnancy and twins from the potion are one in ten.


	4. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for reading my story! First to address the comments:

anthea tronchard step: Bella is mentioned later on in this chapter, yet it is merely to say what her position will be in the story: Barely mentioned, if at all. I have paired Alice with Edward, just because I love that paring together and feel that they would work quite well. Ron and Hermione will be bashed when mentioned, and brought into the story, however I am not sure about Ginny quite yet.

CrimsonDream01: Thank you so much! I plan to update every weekend, depending on my schedule. For example, I know that the next chapter won't be posted until next Sunday, at the earliest.

kyradelia: Thank you so much! I didn't know what it was that you wrote, so I had to look up a translation of it, but still! Glad that you liked it!

mattcun: I will, hopefully, be able to update every weekend as said before. Thanks for reading it!

 **Harry -** Harry is speaking to someone mentally or the heading of a newspaper, depending on context.

 _Harry -_ Depending on context, this is either a text message or snarkiness.

Harry \- Thoughts that someone are having, that pertain to the story.

 _ **Harry**_ \- Harry is speaking in parsletounge.

 _Harry_ \- Thoughts that Edward is able to pick up on.

 **Harry \- ** Flashbacks.

Now: ON WITH THE STORY!

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

It wasn't a day later that Harry received the call from Charlie telling him where at in America he and George would be traveling to. "It's a bit small, the town I mean. But I imagine that is exactly what we need right now. And you'll love the location of the house. Right in the middle of the woods and with about ten bedrooms. I figure we could turn the extras into offices for each of us, keep a spare open if we need it. The main study will be for us to hold family meeting and you can decorate the rooms however you like with magic when you get here."

"Thanks Charlie. I'll be sure to tell George to think about what he wants done when we get there while we're on the plane," Harry told Charlie as he looked around the empty room. Turning back to the fire call, he said, "I have to go check in on the Potter estates and make sure that the elves know their orders for while I'm gone or until my line comes back to England. And that Ragnock knows to transfer the accounts over to the American branch. I'll have George get a hold of you before we leave. He'll have to call from his place though, I will be having this house and all other Potter estates placed under Fidelias and all of the houses but the Manor taken off the floo registry. I don't want anyone to be able to access my inheritance while I'm gone."

"That's a smart idea Harry. I imagine that once they hear that you've left town they'll try to get to what believe they earned. It's better to get loose ends tied up in person before you leave," Charlie told him as he stood up. "Make sure to floo before you leave and I will begin getting to know everybody around here, get to know both the magical and muggle communities in the area. Never hurts to be prepared. I might even let it slip that my brothers and wards are traveling in and should be here soon."

"Will do. Bye Charlie."

"See ya' Harry."

Harry closed the connection and couldn't believe that he would be leaving the world he had been in since he was eleven and had saved multiple timeS with the help of his friends. Sighing Harry flooed to Gringotts Bank and was immediately surrounded by people wanting his autograph as he moved toward the front. "I need to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter and Black accounts," Harry told the goblin on duty.

"Right this way Mr. Potter," the goblin told him, motioning for him to follow. Harry followed closely behind and when he entered the office, Harry waited to be spoken to by the goblin first.

"What am I able to do for you Mr. Potter?" Ragnock asked him as he filtered through the papers on his desk.

"I would like to make sure everything of the Potter and Black estates and fortunes are under control and well guarded before I leave the country."

**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**

The students at Forks High School could hardly believe their eyes as they watched a burly leather clad man, who looked like a shorter Emmett Cullen, enter the school office. No one but the Cullens were able to hear what he was saying within the Principle's office, yet none of them were paying attention. They were to busy focusing on Alice, a seer in their coven. Edward, her mate, was amazed at what he was seeing through his mate's vision. Their brother, Jasper, was getting a mate.

Admittedly the boy was more than a little broken, but the two would be absolutely perfect for one another. Just as Alice snapped out of her vision the leather clad man exited the office, a pile of paperwork in his hands. It seemed that he was enrolling more than the shaggy haired boy, yet both Alice and Edward weren't sure how many. The man caught their eyes and the five Cullens were amazed at how quickly his eyes flitted between them, before landing on Edward. It was almost as though he knew what that they were vampires, if the way his eyes narrowed at them were any indication. His scent wasn't a normal one, in the sense that his blood did not smell appealing to them.

"I can't read his mind," Edward told his siblings as the man got in his car and pulled out the parking lot. "It's almost like his mind is blocked by something."

Jasper could feel the emotions of excitement and glee coming off his sister and was looking at her as though he could figure out why. "Why are you so happy Alice?" Jasper asked, unable to come up with a reason.

"That man is...connected to a future family member of ours," Alice said, able to word it so that she didn't mention the fact that the future family member was Jasper's mate. She wanted to be able to truly surprise him when the tiny boy got here. Well he was taller than Alice, but only 5'4" or so. But even then he was tiny compared to Jasper who stood at 6'4". She could tell that Jasper didn't believe her very much, yet was thankful when he didn't question anything. Alice looked over at Edward and thought to him, _His mate and rest of his family should be here by the end of the month._

Edward nodded and thought back to the vision. The last time someone had came to Forks it was Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter, and Edward had taken a month to go up to Alaska and visit his family. He had told his teachers that he had went to visit his grandparents because his grandmother had been in the hospital. They bought the excuse because everyone knew that while Emmett and Alice Cullen were adopted siblings, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they also knew that Edward was Mrs. Cullen's nephew who they had taken in when he was eight because his parents had died. The true reason that Edward and his mother, Esme, had went to Alaska was to help Edward make sure he had control when he met Bella Swan, his singer. However when he came back home, it seemed Bella was trying to get together with Jasper and she hadn't been able to understand why the tall, mysterious boy didn't want to be with her. The first moment that Edward even looked at her, Bella had decided that maybe Jasper wasn't the one she wanted to be with after all, and quickly set her sights on splitting Edward and Alice apart. Chief Swan was horrified when the restraining order against his daughter came across his desk. Now Bella merely looked over at the Cullen table sadly everyday, as though waiting for the restraining order to just disappear. Not that it would, since the moment the one for Jasper ended in a few months, the one for Edward started up until a few months after Edward, Alice, and Jasper graduated in a year and half. This gave them enough time to leave under the guise of college and start over somewhere else that they hadn't been for a while.

Jasper could tell that his two siblings were hiding a huge thing from him, yet he didn't really focus on it to much. Instead he was reading a text from a long time friend of his, Peter who had a unique gift of 'knowing', unlike Alice being a seer. _He'll know about our world, including why your eyes are that color. Don't worry if he doesn't want much at first, he has lost a lot. Be careful. Charlotte says hi._

Jasper couldn't help but blink. Peter had been keeping an eye out for any sign of Jasper's mate, and what they would be like. At the first sign of him, for Jasper is gay, he would text the information that would help the most yet not give anything away. Alice stood on her toes and tried to read what the message on Jasper's phone said. Jasper snapped it shut with a brief smile at Alice before beginning to recite the 5,000 page Confederate rule book in his mind. Edward looked over at him, confused at why he would be trying to keep him out of his mind, yet knew that whatever it was Jasper had his reasons. Right now, he and Alice had to keep Jasper from finding out about his mate being on his way here.


	5. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reading my story! Sorry about the long wait, have three papers due this week and a French test on Monday, so I am super busy! I will find time to update as soon as I can though! Don't forget to leave reviews with you thoughts on everything, I would like to know what you think is going to happen! Now to address the comments:

 **mattcun** : Thanks bunches! I hope you like it!

 **sandipi** : Thanks bunches! I felt it the easiest way to have her in the story in case I decide to pull her in, yet not see her often.

 **JadenAwesome** : Thank bunches! I will be trying to update every week, depending on my schedule, but it will take longer at times than others.

 **hoove-print-on-your-heart** : Thank bunches! I will be trying to make the chapters longer in the future, for now I'm just setting a small understanding and basis up for how I want the story to progress.

 **Rose Hathaway Potter** : Thanks bunches!

 **Elfin69** : I won't mention too much, however the Wizarding World will be back in later chapters! I'm not sure if I want Jasper and Harry to have kids or not yet, but we'll see how it plays out. Also I don't know about Charlie and George, any ideas you can give me?

 **darkpercy5** : Thanks bunches!

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

 **Harry -** Harry is speaking to someone mentally or the heading of a newspaper, depending on context.

 _Harry -_ Depending on context, this is either a text message or snarkiness.

Harry \- Thoughts that someone are having, that pertain to the story.

 _ **Harry**_ \- Harry is speaking in parsletounge.

 _Harry_ \- Thoughts that Edward is able to pick up on.

 **Harry \- ** Flashbacks.

Now: ON WITH THE STORY!

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Harry sat on the plane between Luna and George, Neville on the other side of Luna. He was shaking, unable to calm his nerves, scared to reenter the muggle world. Last time he was apart of it, he had been badly bullied and even received a few broken bones from his cousin, Dudley, and Dudley's friends. Luna was humming, Neville playing with her hand which he had been holding since take off over two hours ago. George looked over at Harry and grabbed his hand. "It'll be alright Harry. Recite our story again?" George asked him, hoping to take his mind off the dreadful thoughts that it was on.

"You and I are the younger brothers of Charlie, and to make sure nobody questions it, I'm adopted. Neville is my biological cousin and Luna is yours. You and Neville are in the year above Luna and I, who are going to be posing as juniors. We've always been home-schooled because of bullying issues when I was younger. Our parents didn't want me to learn by myself so they pulled you, your…twin," Harry choked out as they left the plane, "and Charlie out of primary school in order to teach us."

George caught Neville's eye and sent him a smile, showing him that Harry was done panicking for the moment. Luna was hugging the shaggy haired boy, afraid that if she let go that her first friend would disappear. Harry was wrapped around George, not wanting to let go and start crying. Neville gripped Luna's free hand in his own, and his eyes were flitting around the airport looking for Charlie, along with any sign of danger like all of them had been doing for the past three years. And with the Second Wizarding War having just ended a few months before, none of them were sure if it would ever be truly over. After all, with all of them susceptible to flashbacks at anytime, unsure if there were any un-imprisoned Death Eaters still out there, and Wizarding Britain still wanting Harry's head on a platter to rid them of the life-time of debts that Harry didn't plan on using, they were all looking over their shoulder waiting for someone to find them and try and take them back by force.

Charlie saw the ragtag group before they saw them. George was absentmindedly scratching at his missing left ear, something he had lost in the war. Harry was hiding his face in George's side, Luna's face in his side, and Neville watching everything around them. Neville and George saw Charlie at the same time and hurried Luna and Harry over to where he stood. Harry quickly detached himself from George only to lock onto Charlie, trapping the burly dragon tamer in a hug. Luna let go of Harry and hugged herself to Neville feeling that Harry needed Charlie far more than she needed Harry. "You'll be happy here, Har-Har," Luna told him, her voice light and matter of fact. "Just like you would have been with Fred."

Harry smiled gratefully, though he had winced harshly at Fred's name. Charlie couldn't believe how broken the teenager was. He wanted the boy he respected back, the one who had faced Voldemort more times than an Auror, along with a basilisk, convicted criminal, werewolf, dragon, grindelows, aracnomantulas, and horcruxes. He wanted the Harry that Fred had fallen in love with back. The boy who had lived through abuse and malnutrition from a young age only to fight a war that wasn't his. Charlie, like George, Neville, and Luna, wanted his brother back.

It was obvious to them all that now that they weren't in Britain, Harry was going to mourn like he should have been able to do right after the war had ended. Molly Weasley had told Harry in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed to go to Fred's funeral, because Fred was not gay and Harry had obviously corrupted the boy. And she had even placed a ward on the grave so that Harry could go no where near so long as she lived. So not only was he not able to say last goodbyes, he wasn't even able to visit Fred, something that had upset him greatly. Charlie looked between them and said, "It takes about an hour or so to get to the house, so do any of you want to get something to eat or wait until we get home."

"We can wait," Luna told him. "We may want to talk about our neighbors where others cannot interrupt us."

"Figured you would already know," Charlie laughed at the girl. "We can talk about that on the way there that way you can set your rooms up the way you want them, not to mention rest. You start school the day after tomorrow."

"I have a motorcycle right?" Harry asked. He wanted to remember those he loved the most he could while still being true to himself. Therefore he had asked for a black motorcycle with yellow accents in order to remember both Sirius and Cedric both. Fred it was easier to remember by the ring and photos he had of the two together. Remus and Tonks were also far easier to remember because he wrote letters to Andromeda Tonks, Tonks' mother, to keep in touch with Teddy, Remus and Tonks son, Harry's godson.

"Yes Harry you have a motorcycle at home." Charlie laughed at how Harry seemed to relax at that, before snapping to attention.

"What do we have to talk about that pertains t our neighbors?" Harry asked looking between Luna and Charlie.

"Come on. Lets go home. Luna and I will tell you in guys in the car."

"You mean to tell me that our closest neighbors are vampires and shapeshifters live on the reservation about ten miles north of us?" Harry asked, unable to believe his ears. "Why can't anything go the way I want it to? Is it so hard to ask for no strange things to happen to us?"

George laughed softly, earning a small glare from Harry. Raising his hands in surrender, George said, "I agree with you. I was just laughing at how serious you said it."

Harry shook his head and looked back up to meet Charlie's eyes in the review mirror from his seat in the back. "I had wondered the same things but I don't think we'll have much trouble from them. They eat animals and the leader of the coven is a doctor, who I believe specializes is surgery."

"I still don't like it very much," Harry pouted, causing Neville to chuckle and Luna to clap happily.

"Harry you look like a firstie when you pout," Neville told him.

Harry turned to Luna when he felt her stop moving, and waited until she said, "Those who have been betrayed have fled the nest of those who betrayed them. The new nest will become a forever home, and when those who have fled are followed, a phoenix will be revealed. The phoenix will show his true colors and a basilisk will protect those he loves."

Harry tried to figure out the meaning behind the prophecy, the first line was obvious and so was the first part of the second line. The part of a forever home confused him, and so did the part of a phoenix and basilisk. Who did that part of the prophecy pertain to?

**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**

Jasper had been texting Peter back and forth since finding out that his mate was on his way to Forks, figuring out as much as he could about him. So far Peter had been kind enough to tell him that the small boy had been abused, and possibly raped, by his relatives. When Alice and Edward had found Jasper destroying the trees around their home, Jasper was by far way calmer than he was when he went out there. Yet neither could figure out why, for Alice couldn't see the reason, just that he went out there, and Edward was still being blocked by the Confederate rule book that was now on repeat in Jasper's head.

In fact the only person in the house who seemed to know what Jasper was doing and why, was Rosalie who now recited the multiple rules of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, from N.C.I.S., in order repeatedly in her mind. Rosalie was just as upset as her adopted brother, and knew that the small boy would need someone to relate to if he had in fact been raped. Jasper had even told her the only reason she was finding out before the others was because of this. With his mate still human, he didn't want her to be upset at him joining the family, but to accept him instead and help him if Jasper himself couldn't.

The primal side of Jasper, one he had been controlling since he had left Maria, was slipping and coming out more as he took down the trees. Jasper believed that it was because the Major, as he called his vampire, was upset that he wouldn't be able to help his mate in certain aspects of his life. As it was his little mate had already been in love once according to Peter and had only recently lost the person. Jasper was slowly pulling away from Alice and Edward, who he had been closest to since joining the family, and sliding in closer to Rosalie and Emmett, who would be the two helping him with his mate. While Alice and Edward were amazing people to Jasper, the Major wanted those who were able to understand his mate better to protect him.

It had been a week since Alice had the vision and Peter had texted Jasper, and the Cullen kids were next to their cars waiting until it was time to go to their homeroom. Jasper was texting Rosalie back and forth so not to let Alice and Edward in on what was happening, when his phone vibrated with a text from Peter. _Look up Jasper and don't do anything. You have homeroom with him and his cousin, not to mention American Government, Chemistry, and Literature, as well as Art and Lunch. Instead of taking being in Pre-Calculus with you he is in Calculus with monkey boy and blondie. Have fun!_

Jasper looked up and almost took a step towards the motorbike until remembering that Peter had told him not too. The boy on the motorbike removed his helmet and hopped off, looking around the parking lot and wincing when he noticed everyone looking at him. He didn't relax until a black mustang pulled in and three other new students stepped out. Jasper could see how tiny his mate was when he stood next to the other two boys, barely coming up to the redhead's bicep. His black hair was pulled back in a stylish low ponytail, making Jasper want to see how long the boy's hair was. Emerald orbs took in everything and Jasper felt as though he could stare at the boy forever. His silver shirt was tight fitting, as were his black jeans. He had on a type of leather boots that were rugged looking and an earring that looked like a tooth hanging from his left ear. What caught his attention the most though was how his mate fiddled with a ring that hung from a chain around his neck.

Jasper picked up on the conversation easily and wanted to comfort his mate when he heard it. "Georgie?" the boy said, pulling the redhead's hand into his own.

"Yeah Harry?" the taller boy asked as his eyes narrowed on the Cullens as they walked past to reach the office.

"I want Freddie. He would make everything better right now," his mate whimpered, causing a low whine to come from Jasper for only his siblings to hear. He was slightly upset that his mate wanted another male to comfort him, but knew that he was still mourning the loss of someone he had loved with all his heart. Jasper closed his eyes and leaned against Rosalie for a moment before heading to homeroom.


	6. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for reading my story! Sorry about the long wait, I have been super busy lately! So in order to make-up for it, I have posted two chapters! Hope you guys enjoy it!

 **lily-flower15** : Thanks! Hope you like it!

 **White collar black wolf** : Thanks bunches! Enjoy!

 **Fangirl (guest)** : Will try my best, but my classes are very hectic at the moment! I love that I made you cry! :D

 **hoove-print-on-your-heart** : Thanks! They might get around the barrier later on, not quite sure yet but it will come back into play. Will do on the Teddy front, probably once they're all settled in for a weekend. Rosalie + Teddy = Happiness for all. Glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy!

 **scarlettravencrove** : Thanks bunches! Glad you enjoyed it!

 **ram (guest)** : Thanks bunches! I am so glad that you enjoyed it!

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

 **Harry -** Harry is speaking to someone mentally or the heading of a newspaper, depending on context.

 _Harry -_ Depending on context, this is either a text message or snarkiness.

Harry \- Thoughts that someone are having, that pertain to the story.

 _ **Harry**_ \- Harry is speaking in parseltongue.

 _Harry_ \- Thoughts that Edward is able to pick up on.

 **Harry \- ** Flashbacks.

Now: ON WITH THE STORY!

 ***HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP****

 **Chapter 4:**

Harry was panicking on the inside as he pulled into the school parking lot. He couldn't believe that he had left first, almost as though there was something pulling him to the school. Luna had just hummed when he mentioned it and said that everything would be fine. But as he stood waiting for the others, Harry panicked. He knew it was stupid, they were right behind him and would be there anytime now, but he still silently went over the properties of boomslang and what potions it was in.

Harry had just noticed the vampires standing a few cars away and was silently assessing them when the others pulled in. He didn't know why but the tall blonde who stood alone captured his attention. His amber eyes were slowly darkening and his face looked like someone had carved him from stone. His hair was golden and wavy, and looked extremely soft from where Harry stood. His arms were crossed against his chest, a mobile phone holding his attention at the moment and as Harry took his helmet off, the amber eyes of the vampire snapped up to catch Harry in his stare. Harry shifted uncomfortably as he took in his surroundings and sighed happily when the mustang his siblings were in parked next to him.

Harry fiddled with his ring and watched as George came over to him. "Georgie?" Harry said, pulling the redhead's hand into his own.

"Yeah Harry?" the taller boy asked as his eyes narrowed on the group of vampires as they walked past to reach the office.

"I want Freddie. He would make everything better right now," he whimpered, causing George's heart to go out to the younger boy. He knew that Harry would need time to properly mourn Fred, but he still didn't want the boy to think that it was his fault.

"I know you do Harry," George whispered to his adoptive brother. "Just think about his smile when you feel down, alright?"

"Alright," Harry whispered back. He just wanted the day to be over, and it hadn't even began yet.

Gently taking his schedule and slip for his teachers to sign, Harry didn't say a word to the secretary at the desk. This instantly gained her attention, and she asked the others, "Is he alright? When you brother registered you for classes he didn't say anything about any of you being mute."

George looked at Harry sadly, turning back to the woman saying, "Harry is suffering from P.T.S.D, as well as mourning the loss of my twin. The two were extremely close and Harry was unable to make it to the funeral due to being in the hospital."

"Oh the poor dear," she said as the warning bell went off. Taking the slip from Harry's hands she wrote a note for his teachers on it. "I only wrote about the P.T.S.D. so that his teachers know to be careful with what they do. I also mentioned that he may not be very talkative at first."

"Handing the slip back, she watched sadly as the small black haired boy shrunk into himself when the redhead said something to him. She had never seen someone so young struggle with P.T.S.D. and so valiantly as well.

George closed the door behind them and turned to face Harry and Luna. "We have to go to class now, but we have the lunch shift together thanks to Charlie. He basically told the dude in charge that we had lunch together or we got homeschooled. So we'll see each other then."

Neville pulled Harry into a hug when he saw him sinking into himself. "You'll be alright Harry. You're a snake within the lions, remember? Plus you have Luna in Homeroom, Art with me, and both Gym and Chemistry with Georgie. You'll do fine."

Harry nodded and watched as the two boys walked towards their homeroom classes before allowing Luna to tug him to homeroom. This day just needed to end.

*HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**

Harry and Luna walked into Homeroom just as the bell sounded and handed the teacher their slips to be signed. He felt himself flinch when the teacher leveled his brown eyes onto him at seeing the note from the secretary and hated how the teacher seemed to be judging him. "I've already signed your slip twice Mr. Potter, seeing as you are in my Literature class next. If you'll take a seat, I'll sign Miss Lupin's slip, read off announcements and get you both your literature books."

The two of them nodded and Harry was rocking back and forth on his heels while he waited for Luna to get her slip signed. "I believe that I told you to take a seat Mr. Potter," the teacher, Mr. Banner, said sharply causing Harry to jump and shake his head no. He absolutely refused to talk today.

Harry looked over at Luna for help and inched closer to his 'cousin' at Mr. Banner's glare. "Harry was just waiting for me sir," Luna said as she gripped Harry's hand and pulled them to a set of empty seats next to the vampire Harry had seen that morning. Harry sat in the one next to him, having no choice when Luna left the space open by seating herself with the chair between them. Harry shot his cousin a questioning look as he took his seat and flinched to see the Mr. Banner looking at them imperiously.

"That may be Miss Lupin however your cousin needs to learn that he must listen when spoken to."

Harry shrunk in his seat and began listing off all the magical creatures he could remember in his mind to help calm down. When he was sufficiently calm, he sat up in his seat and clenched his hand around his pen. How was he supposed to put up with this man for the first hour and half of his school day every day. When Mr. Banner was done reading off the announcements he looked at Harry, his new target for the time being, and asked "Did you get all of that Mr. Potter?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Then if you will, please tell me what I said about the trip next week."

Harry shook his head and tried to calm himself down. Jasper could feel the anger, fear, stress, and utter humiliation rolling off his mate. His hands were shaking and the slip on his desk was being crumpled to the extreme as Harry sat there stoically. Luna piped up and merely ignored the glare from Mr. Banner. "Mr. Banner, sir, perhaps you could stop unjustly targeting Harry with your questions. You just read his slip with the note on it about Harry's P.T.S.D. and not talking much in the beginning. He's only began talking to his brothers, cousin, and I recently. "And if you keep pressing the matter I'm afraid that Harry may relapse and only talk to George, his older brother, like before."

Mr. Banner raised an eyebrow at the normally dreamy girl who was being very serious despite her dreamy attitude. "I did not ask for you to answer Miss Lupin," he said as he turned his attention back to Harry. Harry was shaking violently now, not just his hands, and the other students in the class were wondering what to do. Jasper was beginning to shake himself at the feelings coming off of Harry, before Harry just stopped all together. His emotions closed themselves off from Jasper and Harry took a calming breath. Harry snapped hiss emerald orbs up to lock on Mr. Banner and slowly took in another breath.

Harry opened his mouth and the light British accented voice flowed out evenly despite his anger. "We've had several officials come by the house over the years in order to give us exams. You remind me of one of them. Her attitude towards me was vile because she thought me a liar and attention seeker, yet right now she's rotting in prison because she had the nerve to raise her hand at me while my parents were there. The thing about her though, she worked for others who though me a liar and many ended up dead because they didn't listen to my warnings. But you Mr. Banner," Harry sneered the name, "have taken it upon yourself to judge and condemn me for something you think is a lie. You read the note the secretary left on my slip and thought me an attention seeker without even thinking that it could possible be true. I've been battling P.T.S.D. for two years now, depression for three, anxiety for most of my life. None of those include the self-depreciation that came after being raped, or the panic attacks that happen when someone yells at me or my family, especially Luna. So I would appreciate it if you kept your jibes to yourself or limit them to just myself, because next time you go after and verbally attack Luna or I find out you did, I will report you because as a teacher you are supposed to support your students not belittle them. Now if you will, I'm going to stop talking and you will be very careful on how you respond."

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" Mr. Banner asked angrily, unamused that someone dared speak back at him.

Jasper was having trouble not growling at the teacher, disliking it immensely how much he was targeting Harry. Though when he felt sadistic pleasure rolling off of Harry, Jasper turned to look at him and was surprised to see a predatory grin on Harry's face. "Of course not sir," Harry said as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk in front of him. "It's a promise." Just then, Jasper's phone vibrated, and he quickly looked at the message before snapping it shut to fast for a human to catch. Jasper couldn't believe that this tiny human, his tiny mate had just been a predator.

Harry leaned back satisfied at the shock on the teacher's look, and grabbed Luna's hand and whispered in his mind, " **I want to go home Artemis**."

Luna squeezed his hand and drew absently mindley in her notebook. " **You'll do fine, HarHar. I promise that you will be absolutely perfect within a few months. If not, we can move. Leave and go hide far away from the world, both muggle and magic**."

Harry sighed and hugged himself as he stood up for his second class, before realizing that he was still in Banner's class and sitting down slowly. Harry caught the eye of Jasper for a passing moment and froze. The vampire had no idea what to do the first time he met his mate's eyes head on. But what he didn't expect, despite knowing so, was that he was already so protective of the expression-filled emeralds that looked into his soul. The orbs seemed to know what Jasper had been through, and before Jasper could say anything to the boy, Harry was looking back at his books as though nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 5

So, in order to make-up for not updating for a few weeks, I have posted the chapter before this one and this one both at the same time. I will have to write the next few chapters out for myself to have a copy of it, but that shouldn't be too much a problem with my schedule. And neither would updating, but I always have to take coding out of the story chapter before I can publish it on the site.

Also: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. The rights to them go to the lovely J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers.

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

 **Harry -** Harry is speaking to someone mentally or the heading of a newspaper, depending on context.

 _Harry -_ Depending on context, this is either a text message or snarkiness.

Harry \- Thoughts that someone are having, that pertain to the story.

 _ **Harry**_ \- Harry is speaking in parseltongue.

 _Harry_ \- Thoughts that Edward is able to pick up on.

 **Harry \- ** Flashbacks.

Now: ON WITH THE STORY!

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP****

 **Chapter 5:**

Jasper knew the moment they got home that Alice would be wondering why he didn't approach the dark haired boy that was his mate. It had been as soon as Harry pulled in that Alice knew who he was, her bouncing giving her away. If Peter hadn't warned him, there would have been many more complications, such as trying to claim his mate before someone else did. However, knowing that Harry had already loved someone and only lost them recently had made it easier to control his instincts. Literature had gone by much the same as Homeroom, however Harry seemed to have gotten the point across to him and wasn't bothered again. Instead, he buried his nose in the book they were reading and only came back to the discussion just as the bell was about to ring. Jasper knew his schedule by heart, and knowing what classes Harry had, made it far easier to offer showing him around. Jasper stood up and waited for Harry to as well before saying, "Hello. My name is Jasper."

"Harry," the small boy told him, different emotions rolling off of him like a stream of water. Fear, misery, worry, and apprehension all came towards Jasper, and he was calmed by the feelings because they were only coming out of Harry in small waves, nothing like the other students in the class. "I was wondering if you needed help finding your next class," Jasper told him as they walked out of the room. Harry nodded mutely and handed Jasper the small slip of paper his teachers had to sign. Despite already knowing what classes Harry had, besides the last one which Peter had conveniently left out, Jasper grinned before saying, "It seems like we have the same schedule. Except for your Calculus and Gym classes. I have Pre-Calculus and violin those hours, not in that order."

"Would you mind showing me the way to all of them?" Harry asked nervously. The tall blonde was taller than even Fred had been, at an even six foot, placing him around six foot three inches, if Harry estimated correctly. Not to mention that the blonde's voice seemed to soft and smooth, holding a certain authority, always how he had imagined the voices of those from the 1800s as he read. I wonder if he was turned around that time period, Harry wondered as Jasper shot him a small smile.

"I would love to show you to your classes. Chemistry is this way," Jasper said waving his arm towards the Science Hall. Harry's face lit up at the name of the class, remembering what Neville had told him about what classes he had with everyone.

"My brother is in the class with us," Harry told Jasper softly. Jasper smiled at him and thought back to the text message that he had received during Homeroom. How was it possible? Peter had told him that there would be things that shocked him about his mate. What he wasn't expecting was for one of the things to shock him was that the tiny boy before him was a war veteran.

As Harry got his slip signed by Mr. Bunten, Jasper sat down in his seat, slightly upset that the open seats were not next to him this time, but rather at Mike Newton's table. The tall red-head that had walked into the school with Harry sat in the middle, obviously making Newton realize that he would not be talking to Harry. Jasper glanced at Harry as he quickly bounced to the seat next to his brother and clasped on to his hand. It almost seemed as though they were having a conversation when the redhead's face clouded over with distaste at something. Before Jasper could realize what was happening, the red-head had his arms wrapped around Harry, and was whispering, "I am so proud of you little brother." Despite having heard Harry say that this person was his brother and the endearment, "little brother" come out of the boy's mouth, Jasper still had to quell his low growling. Though, having known that it was too low for any human to hear, Jasper was petrified in his seat with the red-head looked up at the noise and instantly narrowed his eyes on Jasper.

Harry didn't even look at Jasper when the class began, and the Major [what Jasper calls his vampire] began to growl softly at the red-head named George for touching his mate. Jasper fought him back, the only thing that kept him from attacking was the look of pure joy on Harry's face as he talked to the red-head. Which, Jasper thought, was much better than Harry conversing with Newton. Speaking of Newton, he was so preoccupied with Harry, that he hadn't been focusing on his work and almost missed half of the discussion because of it. By the time Chemistry ended, Jasper was controlling his temper as to not rip off Newton's head after yelling that Harry was his. He really needed to claim Harry as his, but it just wasn't time. Harry wouldn't be want to for a while because of his past love.

Jasper stood and watched as Harry gathered his belongings. "Do you need help finding the cafeteria, or are you fine walking with your brother?"

"I'll be fine with Georgie," Harry grinned at Jasper. "Then after lunch I have Art with Neville, so he'll be able to show me where to go for that."

Jasper felt himself stiffen at the sound of the other boy's name coming out of Harry's mouth, so trusted and loved. "Who is Neville?" Jasper asked as he looked down at the boy out of the corner of his eye."My biological cousin. Luna is Georgie's."

"Biological?"

"I was adopted by George's parents at a young age when mine died. He and his...twin Freddie helped me get over the loss. Along with Charlie, their older brother, who requested that they all be homeschooled with me as well when I was taken out due to bullying," Harry said as he shrugged and walked over to his brother. Jasper had noticed the way that Harry had stumbled over saying the twin's name, and how he seemed to close off from those around him. But why would he do that...unless... Jasper shook his head. There was no way that Harry had fallen in love with his adoptive brother. Shaking off the thought altogether, Jasper smiled a sad soft smile towards Harry and began his walk to the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 6

**Firstly** : I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I feel horrible, but I haven't forgotten about it. I've been super busy with my classes, theatre, and the campus newspaper this semester. I hope to update again next week sometime during finals, that way I don't leave for holiday break without giving you guys more than I have in the past few months.

 **Secondly** : I would love to mention all of those who reviewed individually, however, I just don't have the time at the moment. But fret not! I have read the reviews and I would like to say that one of them has given me a few ideas on how I can play with what I have. So thanks bunches for it!

Now on with the story!

FarieWithAWandAndTardis

 **HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Harry walked alongside George to the cafeteria, practically bouncing his way over to Luna who was sitting with Neville. "Artemis!" Harry exclaimed as he tackled her in a hug. "I want a full explanation when we get home."

"Of course Har-Har," Luna smiled, and pushed an apple towards him. "Now eat something and calm down."

Harry hummed an agreement before picking the apple up and inspecting it. George laughed as Neville gently pushed the school lunch away, a grimace on his face. "Do you think Charlie could make us lunch from now on?"

Harry snorted as he ate the apple, and George shuttered violently at the mention of his brother's cooking. "Not bloody likely," George stage-whispered as the Cullens entered. "Charlie is able to cook about as well as Snake-Man was able to kill Harry."

"So a one in eight chance, with a high possibility of failure even on that one meal," Neville sighed.

"Precisely."

"I can make something for us," Harry told them, causing Luna to shake her head.

"No Harry," Luna told him, causing him to flinch at the use of his full name. "You will not. We can make our own sandwiches and fruit for lunch. You need to focus on healing, and get out of the habit of doing everything around the house."

"Why though?" Harry whispered, causing Jasper and his siblings to flinch at the sharp whisper. "It helps me think and clear my mind, far easier than anything else ever did."

"Because it was something that _they_ made you do. Besides, you need to focus on healing and anything involving _them_ won't help."

Harry stiffened, his hand flying to the ring around his neck. "I will never be able to properly heal until I am able to tell him goodbye. Tell the one person, who wanted _me_ and not the Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy, or whatever ridiculous name they came up with based on their moods. He wanted a life with Harry, not the Saviour." Harry sighed softly and whispered, "I love you Luns, but until I am able to tell Freddie goodbye, I will not be able to heal properly. Nor will I be able to give my heart away, like I know you've seen. Molly put that _protection_ around his grave, and it won't wear off until she dies. That's at least another hundred years or so."

George looked down at the table at the mention of his twin and didn't try to stop Harry from going to class. Luna looked put out and pushed her pudding away from where she sat. Watching Harry walk out of the room, Luna said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know Luna," Neville said wrapping her in a hug. "But you have to realize that Harry lost the one person he wanted to live the most, before even Sirius and Remus; and especially before everybody else. Fred helped him through Cedric and Sirius' deaths, but now he has to go through Fred, and Remus, and Tonks' deaths alone."

"But Teddy..."

"Is going to be raised by Andromeda, with weekly visits as soon as Harry is able to figure everything out," George told her. "Let him come to the answers on his own, unless he asks. Harry loves you, Luna, you're his sister in all but blood. Just be there for him, and don't let him do anything stupid."

Jasper blinked upon seeing the red-head looking at him, knowingly. Nodding at George, Jasper watched as the three stood for class. Rosalie grabbed his hand and quietly reassured her twin, before walking to her next class.

 **HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

The school day passed in a haze for Harry after lunch. The other students in his classes left him alone, even those in his family. Jasper didn't say anything in the classes they shared, and Harry sunk into his school books.

When the school day ended, Harry was out of the room before Jasper could ask him about studying together. Standing beside his brother's Volvo, Jasper caught the attention of George. As Rosalie walked from the building to where he was standing, Jasper caught the phrase George told his family: "He only wants normality."

Meeting Rosalie's eye, Jasper moved to sit in the car and waited for his sister to slide in next to him. "I'm driving alone tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 7

**Firstly:** I would like to say thank you for all of the reviews that I've gotten for this story and that I am very sorry for not having updated more. I had planned on updating twice this week since I won't be able to update for a while, but I accidentally deleted the chapter as I was typing it. The agony!

 **Secondly:** REVIEWS! I was unable to comment back on all of the reviews last time I update because of how busy I had been. Therefore, instead of commenting back in the chapter as I updated, I merely messaged those with specific questions they had. This time, however, I am able to!

jgood27: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Scififan33: I know...And I just love the idea of Harry being short compared to Jasper, so I made him around my height.

alice22: Thanks so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks! I feel so bad for making him go through everything, but I promise it is crucial!

AnimeFreak71777: Thanks!

DarkRavie: Thank you so much! I can't wait to see what you have to say!

white collar black wolf: Thanks!

lilly-flower15: Thank you! I probably won't be able to update for about a month or so come Friday, so I'll try and update lots before then!

mattcun: Here you are! Like I told lilly-flower15, I probably won't be able to update for about a month or so, but I will try and update before I leave for break!

Sarahamanda Klaine: Thank you so much!

 **Thirdly:** I just want to let you all know that you don't have to review, I just like knowing what people thought of everything, and very interesting ideas had come about because of two or three reviews already. I'm not entirely sure how to add them in, but I will figure it out!

 **NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Carlisle Cullen could not, for the immortal life of him, figure out why his children were arguing.

"Why didn't you do anything Jasper?" Alice asked, aggravated that she couldn't be friends with Harry yet.

"Because he's not ready! He won't be for a while yet," Jasper growled. "What I want to know is why you did not tell me he was coming in the first place. Surely you knew."

Alice didn't know what to say. There had been nothing in the vision that had showed Harry would be anything but willing to be with Jasper. "What do you mean he isn't ready? Of course he is! You're just too scared to claim him."

Jasper growled and turned his attention to Edward. "And you! Why didn't you tell me? If Alice saw something, she didn't keep it from you."

Walking into the house, Carlisle noticed that his children were clearly divided. Emmett and Rosalie stood beside Jasper, Alice and Edward across from them. "What is going on? I could hear you from the beginning of the drive," he told them, giving Esme a kiss as she came down the stairs.

"My mate just moved to town," Jasper told him, a gentle look on his face at the thought of the emerald-eyed raven he would call his.

"Then why are you fighting? Surely this is a time for celebration."

"Alice saw him coming to town a month ago! If it hadn't been for Peter, I would have attacked him, tried to claim him the moment I saw him. I would have lost my mate if Peter hadn't warned me beforehand."

Carlisle frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He means Harry moved here to get away from things in England," Rosalie told him. "Big things. Worse than any of us have seen...except for Jasper."

It was then that Carlisle understood that Jasper's mate was every bit the soldier that Jasper was. He had lost people close to him, very close to him if Jasper's sigh was anything to go by. "Alice, the next time Harry comes into one of your visions, Jasper is the first to know. Jasper, why don't you come up to my office with me?"

Jasper nodded and followed his father up the stairs. "Tell me about Harry," Carlisle requested as he took a seat at his desk.

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Charlie Weasley sat at the kitchen table, alternating between reading the local newspaper and glancing worriedly at the clock. He had fully expected for the school to call and tell him that George had gotten into trouble because something had happened to Harry. So when three o'clock came and went, Charlie let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding all day. Seeing the car and motorcycle that the four of them had taken to classes today, Charlie let out another sigh of relief.

Harry was the first to come in, not stopping to give Charlie a hug like he expected. Harry usually came running when he experienced new things. Just a mumbled, "I've got studying," was Harry's reply when Charlie asked if he was alright. When the other three came in, Charlie slowly became even more nervous as he took in their appearances. It seemed that not everything had gone as smoothly as he thought it had, despite not getting a phone call from the school.

"What happened? Harry just went straight to his study without so much as a 'hello'."

Luna burrowed further into herself, and Charlie cast a questioning look at his brother. "One of the vampires in the local coven is Harry's mate," Luna whispered. "I pushed him too far when I told Harry that he should give him a chance and get to know him. Let him in and everything. Harry told me that he would never be able to let anyone in again, not until he was able to properly say 'good-bye' to Fred."

Charlie's eyes grew wide as Luna explained the situation, and he quickly pulled the girl into his arms. "Oh Luv, Harry just needs time is all. He wasn't allowed to properly mourn back in England, and part of that mourning for Harry is telling Fred 'good-bye.' It is not your fault, he just isn't ready for anything yet."

"I know that, Dragon, but I pushed him! He told me that, and I still told him that he had to at least try!"

Luna was crying now as she pulled away from Charlie and ran to her room at the end of the bottom floor hall. Neville looked after her and said, "I'm going to go comfort Luv. She's worried that Harry won't forgive her and that she'll lose her first friend. That she'll lose her brother."

Neville followed Luna to her room and knocked quietly.

George shared a look with his brother, his voice lowering to a whisper. "This was supposed to help us all, but the only thing it's doing is making us fall apart even more. What are we going to do?"

"George, don't think like that," Charlie whispered back. "We will get better, all of us, together. We just need time to settle in, and we need to find away around that barrier our dearest mother set up around the grave."

George nodded, looking around the kitchen and living room. "I'll be down in the lab if you need me."

Charlie watched as his little brother walked down the steps and sighed sadly. George was right. The only thing that was happening was that they were falling apart. Shaking his head, Charlie headed up the stairs to find Harry and talk with him.

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

The meeting was just about to begin, and everyone had the same thing on their minds. Where was Harry Potter? Surely the boy who lived would not be so stupid as to up and leave everything behind, including his inheritance. The seven of them were unable to believe their luck! However, when the meeting commenced, the luck they felt soon disappeared into clouds of anger and disbelief. How dare that little pawn up and leave them without the money that they had earned rightfully.

It appeared that the moment anyone besides himself tried to gain access to his accounts, Harry Potter would actively be suing each and every person at the table for damages, line theft, and physical and emotional harm. It was outrageous just how much the boy thought he could do!

Molly Weasley was the first one to speak after the news came that they would not be able to gain access to the insufferable boy's accounts. "How dare he!" She screeched. "After everything we've done for him! We deserve every knut in his accounts for everything we've gone through to help the little whelp! First Ronald is knocked out by giant chess pieces, then my darling Ginny gets possessed, Ronald gets his leg broken by a disowned criminal who escaped prison and nearly bitten by a were-wolf, Ronald then gets stunned and put in the Black Lake to be 'saved', both Ronald and Ginny nearly get killed by Death Eaters on a stupid rescue mission, Ronald is poisoned by love potions meant for the little whelp, and all of my children are nearly killed in a war because they simply knew him! How dare he!"

"We can't forget that he poisoned Fred with love potions so badly that when Fred woke up the other day the first person he asked for was Harry," Ginny Weasley seethed. Her big brother was not a pixie! "And to make matters worse, George still hasn't come by so we can tell him the news of Fred being alive. Charlie is back in Romania with his dragons, and Bill is back in Egypt."

Ron Weasley and his girlfriend of three years, Hermione Granger, nodded from where they were seated, wrapped around each other. "It was perfect too! You should have seen his face when Mum told him that he wasn't allowed to go to the funeral for Fred. The bloody pixie thought that he had actually had a right to!"

Everyone else chuckled as the remembered the look on the Boy-Saviour's face when he was told that. It had been worth it to see his collected façade fall to the ground as he sobbed. The person at the head of the table sat thinking of how they would be able to gain access to the funds within the vaults. It was obvious that the boy had thought things through very thoroughly before leaving, even putting all of his properties under the Fidelius Charm, and ordering his elves to keep everything in order and not to listen to anyone besides himself.

It had been a surprise to everyone when Kreacher had suddenly appeared with a wicked grin on his face and a gleam in his eye, saying, "Yous not allowed here no more. Master finally revoked allowances made during the war, and nows yous filthy blood traitors and yous pet mudblood are to leave," a cackle following it as the wards around Grimmauld Place were restored and a Fidelius Charm was once again placed around the house as soon as they were out. It seemed that all of his properties were like that, for now, the leader, who had once known where Potter Manor, Black Manor, Lupin Cottage, Godric's Hollow, and many other properties had been located, no longer had knowledge of their locations.

It most certainly did not sit well with him that he need not look within his vault to know that everything had returned to the boy's vaults when he claimed his inheritance. After all, without the boy having been there when he took them and placed them within his own vault, the goblins would place it back where it belonged once the boy claimed his lordships, inheritance, and everything left to him. If only the insufferable boy had died when he was supposed to, then everything would be going according to plan. Clearing his throat, he waited until all attention was on him before beginning. "Here is what we will be doing..."

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW** ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW** ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! I just couldn't think of any other way to end it without giving everything away! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Also, if I don't update again before Friday, I hope you all have a great holiday!

~FarieWithAWandAndTardis~


	10. Chapter 8

Hello lovelies!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been super busy with everything going on. Anyway, in regards to the poll on my profile: Hermione will NOT be under the influence of spells or potions (majority vote). Thanks to the ones who took it! Also, if you have the time, I would really appreciate it if you take the one on who you think that Charlie should be with. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I believe that is all of the notes I need to say before hand, sooooo... ON WITH THE STORY!

~FarieWithAWandAndTardis~

Very few people approached Harry at school after he stormed out on his siblings a week before; however, they were more than willing to stare and watch his every move. He was used to it; after all, Hogwarts wasn't any different. The only thing he wouldn't stand for was someone bullying Luna, or any other student for that matter. So when Harry came across a few girls picking at Luna's hair, clothes, and odd tendencies, he calmly intervened.

"Hello, Luns," Harry whispered as he slid up next to her, purposely blocking her from the view of the other girls. "Are you alright?"

Luna nodded and launched herself at him, the only person she would hug outside of the house besides Neville, and even that was rare. Harry was her rock, the one who would always make her feel better no matter what. "Thanks Harry," Luna mumbled into his shoulder, tensing when she heard the girls laugh at them. Harry turned and looked at those who were still there. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and one other girl he hadn't had the chance to meet.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, letting some of his magic to seep into the air around him.

"Oh, no," Jessica told him, ignorant of Harry's silent threat. The last girl had merely smiled at Luna weakly and walked away, figuring that since Harry was there, the girl would be safe from Jessica and Lauren's insults. "We are just waiting for you to leave so we can continue our conversation with Luna."

Harry rose an eyebrow at that, causing Lauren to unwittingly let out a sigh. "Luna, do you want to continue this conversation or do you want to get to class? I know for a fact that both of the girls are in my class, so they would be unable to continue."

"I want to get to class," Luna told him, her voice whispery and flowery. "Would you walk with me Harry? I want to talk to you about the other day."

Harry turned, clearly dismissing the other two and said, "Of course Luna-Lun."

Luna smiled brightly before hopping towards her class, Harry walking right next to her, a content smile on her face.

Jessica turned to look at Lauren and snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face, getting her attention back. "We need to go shopping."

Jasper couldn't sit still, unable to focus on what the teacher was saying despite having learned it long ago. Harry had come into the room and was currently running his hand through his hair, letting out an unwilling sigh every now and then. Jasper, unnoticed, inched himself closer to where Harry sat until he was as close as possible without touching him. Looking over at Harry, Jasper caught a glance of what was in his hand before it disappeared into Harry's bag. It had looked like a photo of George and Harry together, embracing each other in a hug: grins on their faces and a look in their eyes that said their love for each other far more than words.

But Jasper knew that it wasn't George that Harry was upset about losing, because George was still here. So who was it then? Just then his phone vibrated a single time and he looked down before putting it away in his pocket. What was Peter trying to tell him by saying, "Warmer?"

Sighing, Jasper leaned back in his chair and watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, his own narrowing when Harry took his own phone out and went pale at what the message said. Sliding it back in his pocket, Harry rose his hand slowly, putting the attention on himself for the first time willingly. "Sir," Harry called out, causing Jasper to bite back a moan at the submissive tone in his voice. "I need to go. My brother Charlie called for a family meeting, and he only does that while we're at school if it's something important."

"Very well. You know the assignment."

Harry gathered his belongings and hurried out of the room. Jasper looked down at his phone once more. _Get ready to prove yourself to everyone that cares for the kid, Major. He has some serious people behind him should he ever need it._

Jasper sighed at the cryptic message that Peter had sent. Why couldn't he just come out and say what he wanted to say? Wouldn't it be much easier than to be secretive about everything?

When class let out, Jasper went to where his family was parked that day and frowned when he saw the look on Alice's face. "What is it, Alice?"

"The one that Harry thought he lost is on his way here...Jasper, he's going to get Harry back if you don't do anything."

Jasper frowned and shot a glance over at where George was holding Harry in his arms as he cried. Tuning his ears into their conversation for the first time since meeting them, Jasper's frown deepened. "He died! I saw him die George! I saw him fall to the ground! There is no way that Fred is still alive!"

"I'm just telling you what Bill told Charlie, little brother. According to what Bill said, Molly and Arthur put some heavy sedatives in him when he didn't wake up right away, in order to help him heal. Then they found everything out about the two of you and told you he was dead and that you couldn't go to the grave or ceremony. This would fit Harry. They didn't want you there because he wasn't really there, and you would have known it."

Harry whimpered as he backed away from George and hugged himself. "I was just getting over everything," he whispered. "I was going to give him a chance like Luna-Lun said to...But now, I have to know. I have to know if it was his idea or not."

Luna spoke up then, moving her hand from Neville's. "Harry, you know that he would never do that to you willingly. Whatever happened is entirely their fault. Not Fred's, not yours, and not any of ours. Fred loved, possibly loves, you with all his heart Harry, and he would've done everything he could to be with you after promising you that. After giving you a proposal for marriage, Fred would have followed it out. He knows that anything less would have resulted in him losing your trust."

Harry nodded and put his helmet on. "I still have to know."

"Be careful Harry. At least let one of us go with you. For all we know, it's somebody Poloyjuiced. Or someone is following him."

"Even if it is Polyjuice, you know as well as I do that the person has to be alive for to work. And I know how to defend myself." Rubbing his arm, Harry sent a sad glance over to Jasper. "I'm just upset that I didn't get to give him a chance like Luna-Lun told me to. If I had, maybe this wouldn't be as hard."

Getting on the motorbike, Harry started it up and drove out of the parking lot. Before Jasper could react, Luna was in front of him, an oddly serious look on her face for the first time since meeting him. "Follow him. He'll need it." _She's right, Major,_ Peter sent him. Alice handed him the keys to Rosalie's car, which had been driven that day along with the Volvo.

Staring at the keys in his hand, Jasper didn't think about it more than a second before he was running, at human speed, to the car and driving out of the parking lot.

The lady was looking at him weird again, but that wasn't his big issue. Why did his mom want him to find Harry Potter and bring him home? He didn't even know Harry Potter, never met the kid once in his life. Sure he had hung out with Ron a few times during the school year, but the kid had mainly kept to himself. So why was everyone wanting him to bring him home? And the bushy-haired girl that was dating Ron had said something about the possibility of amnesia, but that still didn't explain it. So what if Harry Potter had amnesia, surely that would be better than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named trying to kill him.

The red head looked out the window trying to remember the instructions that his mother and father had given him. Find Harry Potter and bring him home, along with whoever was with him. And not to let the boy touch him, or he would be corrupted by the evil tendencies that the kid had. As he wondered what that was about, he shot a glance at that "bodyguard" that the Headmaster had assigned to him. "Mad-Eye" Moody was sitting a few seats back, not noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for him.

Why was this feeling more like an assassination attempt than a rescue mission?

I hoped you all enjoyed it! Also, once again if you have time please go to my profile and take the poll on who Charlie (Weasley) should be with!

Thanks

~FarieWithAWandAndTardis~


	11. Chapter 9

Harry Potter: Vampire Mate

 **Firstly:** I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while! I will elaborate more at the end of the chapter, which is, unfortunately, not very long this time. Because of how many reviews there were, I will only answer one of them on here because I feel like everyone should know what the answer is.

 **Elfin69: Will George somehow make it so that Harry is able to say goodbye to Fred somehow so that he can finally start healing or is Harry the MOD and somehow Fred will be able to come say goodbye?**

At this moment in time, I am not planning on having Harry be the Master of Death (MoD), however should anything change, I will do my best to make it easy to see. While I love that particular plot feature, I already have so much going on in my mind for this story (despite not having been updating for a while) and don't want to add another item to work in somehow. So unless, my story needs this particular feature, he will not be the MoD, however he will have the wand and cloak, the stone still being in the forest where it fell. I hope that your question was answered, and one of them has already been answered if you have already read the next two chapters. :D

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

One thing that Harry learned while he was hiding away from the public right after the war was that he had a few blocks on him. One was intellectually, and while he picked up what he was learning in the muggle school he had gone to, he couldn't pick up his magical education as easily, if at all. Next was a block on his magical abilities. Parsletounge hadn't originally been one, and had therefore made its way through the block as he grew older. However, his metamorphmagus abilities were hidden until he met with his account manager at Gringotts. It was then that he discovered that he had the ability, and removed the block. It was also that day that he learned how the Weasley parents and two youngest felt about him along with most of the Order of the Phoenix and Hermione. Mad-Eye Moody was unable to see through the disguise given by the ability, one of the reasons that he distrusted Nymphadora Tonks. Because he had been unable to recognize Harry when he entered the building, Harry had heard what they were planning and started hiding away even more. He had figured that Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione weren't big fans of him after denying him access to Fred's grave and funeral; however, he hadn't thought that they hated him that badly.

Now though, Harry was sitting next to some odd woman who was clearly judging him and his scruffy look. He had changed his signature black hair to a untamed blond curls and hi emerald green eyes were an ice blue. He had scruff on his face and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. His facial features had changed to where he looked like a student he had seen around Forks High, and his eyes wouldn't leave the exit terminal. "Young man," the woman began, "are you alright? You seem awfully anxious."

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered. He would have to be careful not to talk to Fred and whoever he was with; he wouldn't be allowed to come here alone. Unless he changed his sex, his voice box did not change. "I'm just nervous. Someone from home is coming, and I haven't seen them in a while."

"That's good dear," the woman said. "I hope you see them soon."

Harry nodded noncommittally. While he wanted to see Fred alive and whole, he didn't want to go through the pain of losing him again. Sighing, Harry looked towards the terminal and stood up as he saw everyone coming out. When he saw the fire-red hair of a Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody walking with him, he froze. "Did you see them dear?" the woman asked.

Shaking his head, Harry answered, "No ma'am. I guess they couldn't make it." Turning away, Harry hugged himself and began to walk towards the exit. When he got to the exit, Harry paused for a moment and looked back to see if Fred and Moody were following him. Sighing in relief, Harry headed out to his motorcycle, ready to go back to his family. He had no idea why Fred and Moody were here, however, he did know that his family had been with him Fred had "died."

It wasn't until he was next to his motorcycle that he realized that the Cullen's red convertible next to his motorbike. Looking over at it, he saw Jasper inside. As the window rolled down, Harry got on his bike and put his helmet on. "I'm following you back," Jasper told him. "Do you want to stop somewhere and get something to eat first though?"

Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "No thank you, Jasper," Harry told him, wondering why Jasper's name rolled off his tongue easier than Fred's ever had.

Jasper nodded and repeated, "I'm following you back." Harry couldn't help but feel as though Jasper was only doing this because his family had put him up to it.

"I can take care of myself," Harry muttered. Jasper gave no sign of having heard him besides a small smirk as he started the car. Harry started his motorcycle and put his helmet on. He couldn't believe that his family thought he needed to be protected. Granted they didn't know who, if anyone, Fred would have with him. However, seeing Moody walking behind him, Harry had barely been able to control the urge to run from the airport at seeing him. Of all the people in the Order, Moody was the one who he had gotten along with the best, and at hearing he was in with the Weasley's and others, Harry hadn't believed it. Moody had been his mentor, yet Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Moody had been using him just as everyone else had.

Sighing, Harry took a quick glance at the airport and shook his head. He had already been hurt by the loss of Fred once, and didn't want to feel that pain again. Fred was better left in the past.

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

NOTE: I am so sorry for not updating for a while! Between keeping my grades up, helping with the theatre company, and joining a sisterhood, I haven't had the time to have me-time, let alone write no matter how much I wanted to. I hope you all enjoyed this, even though it's not as long as I had hoped. And WOW! 557 followers on the story! I never thought you all would like it as much as you do, it was mainly a ship that I didn't see a lot of and wanted to have a fic out there for everyone else to have access to. Thanks so much!

~FarieWithAWandAndTardis


	12. Chapter 10

Harry Potter: Vampire Mate

 **Firstly:** I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while! Thankfully it's summer! This means I'll be able to update more, but I do have a job and babysit on top of that as well. So when I update, it's more likely to be towards the end of the day for me: Central Time for those in a different time zone (if any of you are that is).

 **Secondly:** Reviews! Lots of reviews! Thank you guys so much for letting me know what you think. I hope to have this completed, at least on paper, by the end of the summer so that I'm able to update without much hassle. However, I'm not entirely sure how that's going to happen. For the moment let me answer the reviews with questions or that I had questions about myself!

 **Nosy John:** Thanks, I believe. I wasn't sure what to make of this and I'm still not to be honest. Glad I could make you smile though.

 **Bluestorm28:** My thoughts are a bit jumbled as I type this so bare with me please: In a previous chapter, Fred asked for him as soon as he woke up, showing that he remembered him, at least for a moment. I plan on playing with how I write the next chapters so that we see his memories slowly returning. On the flip side of this coin, I am going to make it so that we can see how the Order is going to become more involved in the story, including what happened to Fred to make him forget Harry. I don't want to give everything away, but it should show up in the next chapter or two.

 **Touhara Naoya:** Um... I know this is a review for a previous chapter, but I would like to talk about this for a moment. While an interesting concept, it's not something I, myself, can see Jasper watching or having on replay in his mind to block Edward out. While it definitely would work, I believe that the Confederate Handbook is more his style. It's something that ties to his history and, personally I don't think Edward has the patience to read it, let alone listen to it. I feel it necessary to point out that while a lot of what Edward does, such as compose music and play piano, take patience, Edward is someone who has little control over his gift. This means that he's taken little time to figure out how it works and try to control it better, leaving Jasper with little choice but to block him out. With this in mind, Jasper recites the only thing he's ever known by heart using the knowledge that Edward, who is curious as to what is being blocked, doesn't have the patience to wait it out and hope that at the end of the recitation Jasper has a lapse as he restarts, which would then give Edward the chance to possibly see what Jasper is really thinking about. Does that make sense? I hope so, I rewrote this five times to make sure I worded my thoughts correctly.

Now: ON WITH THE STORY!

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"I can take care of myself," Harry muttered. Jasper gave no sign of having heard him besides a small smirk as he started the car. Harry started his motorcycle and put his helmet on. He couldn't believe that his family thought he needed to be protected. Granted they didn't know who, if anyone, Fred would have with him. However, seeing Moody walking behind him, Harry had barely been able to control the urge to run from the airport at seeing him. Of all the people in the Order, Moody was the one who he had gotten along with the best, and at hearing he was in with the Weasley's and others, Harry hadn't believed it. Moody had been his mentor, yet Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Moody had been using him just as everyone else had._

 _Sighing, Harry took a quick glance at the airport and shook his head. He had already been hurt by the loss of Fred once, and didn't want to feel that pain again. Fred was better left in the past._

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

George couldn't believe that his twin was still alive. That his parents had kept something like this from him because he was close to Harry. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with this knowledge that his twin was alive. Was he supposed to be happy about it and go running to Fred, making sure that he was truly alright, opening himself up for the loss of a twin once more? Or, perhaps, would it be better to ignore Fred and only go through the pain once? And looking at Charlie, he was having the same thoughts. Were they going to allow him back into their lives, or pretend he wasn't in Forks?

The sound of Harry's bike rumbling into the driveway and turning off had them all looking over at the door to see how Harry looked after seeing Fred. To see if Fred was with Harry when he entered the house. When Harry walked in, closing the door behind him, the tension in the room dissipated as everyone realized he was alone. That Harry had decided that it was best for _him_ to not be hurt again by losing Fred again. Luna stood up and hesitated before walking over to Harry and wrapping him in a hug. Neville leaned in the doorway to the kitchen as he waited to hear what had happened, George and Charlie not moving from their spots in the living room. With how quiet the five of them were being, each of them were able to hear as Harry said, "Moody was with him."

Neville cringed, knowing how close Harry had been to Moody, looking up to him as though he was a grandfather. It had been the final nail in the coffin for Harry to fall apart when it came out the Moody had been in on everything with the other Weasleys. "Did either of them see you?" he asked softly.

Pushing away from Luna, Harry shook his head 'no', as he went to sit down on the sofa next to Charlie. "I was sitting there waiting for Fred to exit the plane and all I could think about was how he had promised to be there for me. And all I could hope was that he was alright and that he wanted to still be with me," Harry told them weakly. "Then Moody followed him, a few people back to make it less obvious they were together, more than likely hoping I would make a mistake of approaching Fred. That any of us would. I don't want to believe what my own eyes showed me, but it happened. Moody is with Fred, and if anyone of us, especially me tries to approach him..."

"Then we'll be stunned and taken back to England where the Britain Ministry of Magic will try us with treason," Neville picked up where Harry had trailed away. Nodding mutely, Harry played with his hands.

"I can't be hurt because I lost Fred again. I can't go through that a second time," he whispered. Continuing, it was clear to see that he was speaking to Charlie and George as he talked. "I thought I could, but when I saw him, I froze. I couldn't even take a step towards Fred. If you want to be with him, have him in your lives, I can't and won't stop you. But all I ask is that you don't bring him here. Don't let me get close to him again... I can't take the pain of losing him twice."

Charlie gathered Harry into his arms, and started speaking to Harry while looking solely at George. "I will not lose you Harry. You are far too precious to me, and I know that having Fred in my life would put strains on that. I can't lose him twice either, and I refuse to lose you once." Looking at Harry, he pressed a kiss to his head and whispered to him, "You are my little brother, and so is Fred. But I've already lost Fred, even if he is in town. I'm not losing you as well."

George hurried over to the duo, unable to say anything besides, "I'm with Charlie. I love my twin, but right now you need me more and that if that means that Fred doesn't re-enter my life, then so be it," as he joined them, allowing Charlie to pull him into the hug.

Neville was the first to speak back up after ten minutes of the trio hugging one another, whispering words of encouragement and love. "Then it's settled," he began. "We do our best to ignore Fred and Moody, and if anything happens, we tell the others."

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Fred Weasley was confused. Why, of all the people in the Order, was he the one that they chose to bring Harry Potter back to Britain? He had asked himself this question each night since being told what he was to do; each night for the past month he wondered what was so important now that Voldemort was gone, or so he had been told, that Harry Potter was needed once again? He continued to ask himself the question each time Moody drilled him on what he was supposed to do when he saw Potter. Stun first, questions later. However, there was only thing that didn't add up to the protocol that was being drummed into him every minute of the day: not even Aurors stunned first and questioned it later. They always had probable cause or a reason to stun the other wizard, so why was Moody, a seasoned Auror, telling him to stun first?

And everytime he looked at the photograph of Potter he was given so that he knew what Harry looked like, his magic reached towards the picture as though it knew Harry Potter. As though it was tied to him somehow. But with all of the potions that he was taking to recover from the blast that had almost killed him, he was unable to look inside his magic. Take it apart and see why it acted as though he was bound to Harry Potter. Or partially bound to him, that is. If anything, Moody was always very observant when Fred took his daily potions.

However, as Fred laid in the bed of the hotel room, Moody one bed over snoring, he was able to try and pick his way through his potion muddled mind to where his magical core began. And as he neared it in his mind, one thing became very obvious: why they chose Fred, out of everyone, to come after Harry Potter...mixing through his magical core in a brilliant silver thread was an engagement bond. One that linked itself to an image of Harry Potter, grinning at him as he accepted the rind right before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Those in the Order were all very calm about everything that was happening. Fred was on his way, if not already there, to Forks in order to retrieve Harry Potter and bring him home. Ron and Hermione were planning their wedding, wanting to be bonded as quickly as possible so that once the money from Potter was divided between everyone, their shares would just enter a joint account. Molly Weasley couldn't be prouder of her children.

Bill, an accomplished Curse Breaker and married to a part veela. Charlie, a dragon tamer. Percy, the scribe to the Wizamonget, as well as to the Minister of Magic himself. Fred was off returning Potter to where he belonged, and proving to everyone that he was no longer corrupted by Potter's _freakishness,_ unfortunatelly taking potions to ensure that Potter didn't trick him once more. George was off who knows where, more than likely pulling pranks and such. Ronald was engaged to such a lovely girl and had helped to save the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord. And little Ginevra was to marry Harry Potter once he returned, to ensure that the little brat's inheritance, estates and such would be able to be split between the Order, with of course the Headmaster getting the biggest portion of it. After all, he had done most of the planning, and had even molded to young boys to be exactly what he needed to start and end a war, coming out the hero.

The only problem would be insuring that the little brat hadn't made a will, and if he had: making sure it was sealed before it was able to be read after he died. Ginny would marry Potter by the end of the month, and slowly poison him with drinks infused with white snakeroot, hopefully killing him by the end of the year, if not within the week of the marriage.

Humming to herself, Molly Weasley went about her day with the thought that everyting was finally going in her favor, in the favor of her family. If only she could conviince the Headmaster to claim Ginny as his daughter now that the war was over. What she didn't notice was Arthur, her husband, standing slightly behind her as she said this aloud.


	13. Chapter 11

**Firstly:** MEEP! I got the job! I'll be working evenings, so hopefully I'll update around nine or so, if I have the chapter ready to go. Also, the number of followers went up since I checked last week. 705! And 445 favorites! Thank you guys so much for liking it. I mainly started this because there were so few Jasper/Harry fics.

 **Secondly:** Reviews! I love reviews because I'm hearing your thoughts on my writing. I also get a few really good ideas to put into the story, please review if you want. I don't want you to review unless you really want to! Now, onto the specific question!

 **yukino76:** As far as Arthur is concerned, I'm still trying to figure him out myself. His character is definitely something that I don't think about consciously, and just let come out as the story progresses. So I'll be just as shocked as you when Arthur is brought into the story some more. Finally, not much good ever comes about when people plan the murder of anyone, especially a child. Molly, though, is more concerned about her well-being and the well-being of her only daughter. While it Isn't canon that Ginny is a frilly girl and such, I do believe that she's been hearing tales of Harry Potter since she was little. Partnering that with being saved by him personally, Ginny has a bit of hero complex and has decided that she won't settle for anything less. In Molly's mind, she's going to make it possible for Ginny to marry her hero, inherit his fortune, and then kill the boy who 'infected' her son Fred. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to pan out yet, but I can happily tell you that I have no intentions of killing Harry. That being said, it makes it a tad obvious that whatever she has planned doesn't work, but that doesn't mean it won't have some impact.

 **mizzrazz72:** This isn't a question from you, more than towards you. What do you mean by that? I haven't gotten the time to PM with my own questions, but if you could answer this for me that be great because I have no clue what you mean when you say 'instead of a wedding, it's a funeral'. Thanks!

Now: ON WITH THE STORY!

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Neville was the first to speak back up after ten minutes of the trio hugging one another, whispering words of encouragement and love. "Then it's settled," he began. "We do our best to ignore Fred and Moody, and if anything happens, we tell the others."_

 _And as he neared it in his mind, one thing became very obvious: why they chose Fred out of everyone, to come after Harry Potter...mixing through his magical core in a brilliant silver thread was an engagement bond. One that linked itself to an image of Harry_ _Potter grinning at him as he accepted the ring right before Bill and Fleur's wedding._

 _Humming to herself, Molly Weasley went about her day with the thought that everything was finally going in her favor, in the favor of her family. If only she could convince the Headmaster to claim Ginny as his daughter now that the war was over. What she didn't notice was Arthur, her husband, standing slightly behind her as she said this aloud._

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

It had been a few days since Harry had been at school, having stayed home to prepare himself to possibly seeing Fred as school. George, Neville, and Luna had all returned the next day, claiming Harry ill to those who asked.

Jasper couldn't understand why anyone would want to harm his little mate, nor could he understand how anyone was even able to do so. Just one look at Harry gave you all you needed to know: he wouldn't harm a fly unless provoked, hesitating even then.

Soon the pine tree and lightning scent that was uniquely Harry flooded his sense of smell. Looking up, Jasper watched as Harry entered the classroom. His hair was pulled back off his face and neck by a ribbon, and his green sweater (it had began to snow that morning) was fitted, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Jasper heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him, and upon looking grimaced at the newest two-eared redhead. Looking back at Harry, Jasper motioned to the seat next to himself, growing happy at the thankful beam thrown his way. Taking a closer look at him, Jasper noticed that the chain with his ring was tucked inside his sweater, rather than outside as usual.

At the end of class, Harry spoke. "Jasper?" Harry called after him. Turning to look back at him, Jasper waited for him to continue. "I was wondering if you could tutor me in Government? I'm not the best at it and it really doesn't help that it makes no sense to me, but I figured since you're the best, you might want to help me and I was..." Stopping abruptly, Harry blushed. "I rambled."

Laughing, Jasper answered him, saying, "It's fine. I would love to help you Harry. Let's meet at the end of the day and exchange numbers to set times."

Harry nodded and turned to go to class, pausing when Jasper called after him. "Chemistry is the other way Harry!"

Blushing deeply, Harry turned around and hurried past him, his blush darkening as Jasper's laugh washed over him. "Damn blonde with his accent and curls and he can go fuck himself for making me blush like a girlin primary!" Harry thought as he plopped his stuff next to George. Looking up at the door, a wide-eyed George look at him, or rather the seat next to him.

Turning slowly in his seat, Harry paled at seeing Fred Weasley sitting next to him.

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Fred was not having a good day. Firstly there was no one who resembled the skinny, gangly kid in the picture, or anyone who looked like the memory in his magical core for that matter, anywhere in this school. And Moody asked him everyday, at lunch like clockwork, if he had seen Harry Potter yet. How was he to have seen him, when there wasn't a single person who looked like him! Sitting down in Chemistry, which was supposed to be similar to Potions (but seemed far worse, and more pointless to him), his magic hummed as someone he was close to sat next to him.

It wasn't until he turned to see a wide-eyed emerald green gaze meet his own. Fred opened and closed his mouth multiple times and barley registered when the dark haired boy grabbed his things and quickly slid into the seat next to the blonde southerner. When he finally cambe back to his senses, Fred realized that Harry Potter was no longer next to him, the seat now being occupied by a red-head instead. Shaking his head he turned back to the board: determined to push Harry Potter to the back of his mind.

It was lunch when the phone Moody had given him rang, just as it had been doing for the past few days. Answering the device, Fred stifled a sigh as Moody barked out a rough, "Have you seen Potter yet?"

Turning to look at the dark haired boy who sat with the redhead from Chemistry, Fred realized he didn't know his name. "No. He's still out ill," Fred told him, thankful he didn't know the other boy's name. While it wasn't ideal, Fred knew that he would have to continue putting off Moody finding out about the boy possibly being Potter. He couldn't break through the potions in a day or two, and the only way he would get time to break all of them in his system was if he made it himself. It made him sick, seeing the memories coming back one or two at a time. The most recent memory was from the day he had originally woken from his magically induced coma.

MEMORY:

He was laying in his bed, a cool rag on his forehead and a glass of water on his bedside table. His back was sore and bruised, hurting despite the war having been ended months ago; according to his date and time spell anyway. It must be something to with having been in a bed, unresponsive, the entire time.

Fred could tell from his bond with George that he was saddened about something, though unsure what it could be. However even as he wondered about George, his thoughts wandered to the person who had captured his heart so easily: Harry Potter. He couldn't wait until his little love came to visit him, just seeing him smile made Fred's day.

As he grinned to himself, recalling Harry's acceptance of his proposal, the door to his room opened and his mum walked in. "Oh, Fred! You're awake! How are you doing? You're comfortable, yes? I've brought you some nice broth to soothe your stomach," his mum was saying.

"Mum, not that I don't love this, could you send Harry in?" Fred asked peering around her, expecting the 'Boy Hero' to walk in.

Fred missed the look of disgust on his mother's face, only giving her his attention when she said, "Harry's been having trouble sleeping while waiting for you to wake. I sent him home when you started to show signs of waking. He'll be back tomorrow dear. For now, have some broth and take these potions for pain."

Patting him on the head, his mum left the room. Frowning slightly at his mother's explanation of Harry having already left, something he had never done before, Fred did as he was told.

:END MEMORY

The next thing Fred remembered was waking once more, a week later and answering, "Ickle Ronnie's best mate? Why would I ask after him?" When his mum asked if he wanted Harry Potter to come see him.

Thinking back on it, he should have questioned the look of pure joy on his mother's face when he said that.

"Are you listening boy?" Moody growled, bringing Fred back to the present.

"I have to go to class," Fred told him, hanging up the phone and putting his head in his hands. What Moody had asked, or told him to do for that matter, Fred didn't know. However, he did know that he wasn't planning on going back to the little rented house right away. If he could get the two memories he had regained behind an occlumency wall, not even the potions Moody practically shoved down his throat each night would get rid of them once more. He didn't want to lose proposing and being accepted to a potion for a third time, and he most certainly didn't want to lose the memory of first waking up. Something was in those potions he was forced to take, and he didn't know what it was. Fred did know that if he kept taking the stupid things, his chances of regaining all of his memories were being chewed up by Snape.

Shaking his head, Fred stood up and stretched – sending a quick, disheartened glance towards Harry Potter, Fred went to class. Hopefully, Moody would get ran over before the end of the school day.

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

Jasper was beyond gitty. Harry had asked him for his help, and that meant spending time with his little mate. But when a text from Peter came through, his happy moody evaporated as he read it.

J _asper, get Rosalie and Emmett to distract Harry after Gym for ten minutes. A past ally of his will be there to pick up the brain-washed twin, and will try to take Harry otherwise. If he gets to Harry, it will be at least a month before you get him back._

It was the first time that Peter had called him anything other than Major in decades, not to mention the first time he had ever called Rosalie and Emmett by their names. Forwarding the message to the two of them, Jasper made sure to see them nod before getting up to go outside and into the surrounding forest. Taking his phone out, he quickly dialed Peter and began talking the moment the phone was answered. "Tell me everything I need to know about the guy Peter."

 ****HP**JW**HP**JW**HP**JW****

NOTE: Nothing to do with the Order this time, but I'm trying to make that piece the best I can. Hopefully the next chapter will have the Order in it. Also, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about the prophecy Luna made in the beginning! Any ideas on what it mean? Who it means? Let me know your thoughts, that is if you want to, and I'll tell you if your right in a few chapters. (I hope! Fingers crossed!) :D Later lovlies!

FaireWithAWandAndTardis


	14. Chapter 12

Harry Potter: Vampire Mate

 **I'm sorry! On the bright side, I will be updating two chapters today and hopefully a another chapter or two this week before I go on vacation. I've had really bad writer's block and I just gave up and skipped that part until I could figure it out. As it is, I still don't know what's going to happen with the Order, but I do have a really cute Charlie/Leah scene for you all!**

Bill Weasley had never been more disgusted than he currently was with his mother. He could not believe that she would plot not only line theft, but also the murder of someone who she had been a motherly influence to. And cheating on his father as well!

Arthur watched as his eldest son took in what had to be said. Of all the things that he had overheard throughout the years, nothing was as shocking or heartbreaking as learning Ginny was not his daughter. However, looking back he could remember how excited he had been at the birth of his daughter Ginny, and silently rejoicing at the curse set by the Malfoys having been retracted. As she had gotten older, he had been privy to overhearing many conversations between mother and daughter - many of them were often trivial or bed time stories. A few were strange and caught his attention though; Molly saying, "You'll see your father tomorrow" as though Arthur was away at work a majority of the time. He always made sure to see her though after those conversations. Now each of those conversations were beginning to make sense. He wasn't Ginny's father. Albus Dumbledore was!

"What are you going to do Dad?" Bill asked, finally having regained his thoughts.

"The only things to be done," Arthur began. "Divorce your mother and make a family tree at Gringotts. I'll then stop giving Fred potions. I don't know what they're for, he's perfectly healthy. I may announce that Fred is alive. How no one saw through that sham of a burial I'll never know."

Bill nodded and watched his father as he paced. "I then have to apologize to Harry and hope that he forgives me," his father stated, unsure of himself as he looked at his oldest child.

Sighing, Bill began, "I don't know how he's going to take it. Do start with what you have though. The only problem is getting Fred off those potions with Moody babysitting him."

Arthur nodded as he remembered that particular detail. "I'll figure something out."

There was a family home near Hogsmeade that had been empty for generations. In fact, no one could remember whose family home it was. What was strange though was that a man had moved in a little over two years before and nobody had seen him since.

They would occasionally see Albus Dumbledore, who had somehow faked his own death, enter the home. It wasn't his home; that was obvious the way the wards tried to keep him from entering the property until he slowly took them apart. The way he acted made it glaringly obvious that he did not want to be seen as well. However, how had they seen the owner of the home and surrounding property yet?

It was as people were walking past the home on their ways to work, or home, that they saw a man in his late thirties, early forties, stumble out of the home, seemingly drunk off his ass. In fact they would have continued on their ways, minding their own business, thinking this was exactly the case if he hadn't rasped out "help" and collapsed to the ground trying to catch his breath. Racing over the walkers quickly asked, "Do we need Dumbledore?"

It was a violent shake of the man's head and panicked eyes that stopped them from sending for the man. "Bill Weasley," the man wheezed before passing out. Blinking, a woman hurriedly sent a patronus off to Bill Weasley, urgently requesting his presence at the forgotten family home of the Black family.

Harry was getting annoyed. Jasper's brother and sister were annoying the crap out of him, and he didn't know either of them nor did he know what the hell they were doing. He had to get home and get his school work done or he wouldn't get to cook dinner. Luna had been the one to come up with that rule, Charlie quickly seconding the stupid thing. The both of them had told him that his school work was more important than him cooking them dinner and that they would order out on nights that his work wasn't done in time. It also didn't help matters any that he still had to exchange numbers with Jasper before leaving. Finally, after fifteen minutes of unending chatter Harry escaped them and made his way outside.

Jasper stood next to his bike, waiting for him, George and the others already gone for the day. "Sorry I'm late," Harry said. "Your siblings, something got into them and they chattered at me for fifteen minutes like gossiping girls. Well Emmett did, Rosalie mainly stood there and prevented me from escaping the chatter."

Laughing at the small frown that appeared on Harry's face, Jasper pulled out his phone and said, "Here type your number in and I'll send you a text later tonight with dates that would work for tutoring."

Looking at the phone now in his hand, Harry grimaced as his fingers swiftly punched in his name and number on the touch screen. "What don't like smartphones?" Jasper joked.

Grinning, Harry pulled his own phone out and showed it to him. This is the newest one on the market currently. I was grimacing at the fact that your phone is two models below mine. I've got to go. I need to get my work done or it'll be pizza for supper." The mere thought of eating pizza made Harry scrunch his nose up in disgust.

Getting on his bike, Harry pulled his helmet on and gave Jasper a half-hearted salute before leaving the parking lot. Jasper watched as he sped down the highway, and wondered what Harry would look like once he was truly happy.


	15. Chapter 13

Harry Potter: Vampire Mate

 **The second update for today is here!  
**

Harry was having a bad week. After sitting to Fred in class last week, he had been unable to concentrate on any of his classes. And seeing him each day, after believing him dead for months, made it difficult for Harry to get his work done. He could still feel those ocean blue eyes meeting his and flinched when he remembered the flash of recognition in them. Harry had hoped that Fred wouldn't recognize him, that getting over him would be less painful. Knowing that he was remembering, Harry wanted to cry and scream. Why couldn't his life go the way he wanted it to?

The only upside to this mess was that Jasper was patiently helping him through it all, including his studies. As it was, the two of them were currently sitting at the kitchen table as Jasper once again explained the different branches in the American government. With only the two of them in the house it was easier to concentrate, so Harry had shooed George, Neville, and Luna out as soon as their things were put away. Neville had looked scandalized, George had given him a conspirital wink, and Luna had given Jasper a hug telling him that she knew ways to torture a vampire before killing them should he hurt Harry. Before either Harry or Jasper could say anything, Luna had skipped away dragging a laughing George and Neville with her. As far as he was aware, they had gone to La Push Beach to swim. Charlie was out looking for a job, having told them that while he knew they could live without him working, he got extremely bored with all four of them at school during the day.

When Harry finally came back to attention, he realized that he had been staring at Jasper's lips, rather than his open government book. Blushing, Harry quickly looked at his book and blushed harder when he heard Jasper chuckle. His book was closed by a pale hand, and when he looked up with a questioning look, Jasper elaborated, a soft smile on his face. "Your mind is preoccupied, making it obvious that nothing we cover today will stick. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh," Harry stated, thankful that it was Friday and there was no school the next day. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to function properly on Monday as it was. "Oh, um, no thank you. Maybe some other time."

Jasper nodded and packed his books. "Perhaps you would like to meet my sister Rosalie instead?" he questioned. "I know you have art together, but haven't been properly introduced yet."

Thinking it over, Harry nodded and wrote a quick note for whomever returned first before packing his things up.

Leah could not believe her luck! Sam had delegated her, out of the entire pack, to meet the new residents of Forks and warn them to be careful. She had just gotten done with her twelve hour patrol shift and was ready to go home and sleep before Same told her about her assignment. All she wanted was food and sleep after waking up at five in the morning to run around in the forest. Instead she was standing in front of the oldest house in Forks. How anyone could afford the place she didn't know.

Figuring she had better get this over with, Leah knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened, the first thing Leah saw was a bare, well-toned chest and broad shoulders. Looking up, she was met with an easy-going grin, cobalt blue eyes, a mess of red hair, and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Meeting his eyes, Leah could feel everything shift, putting the man first. Blinking, she introduced herself. "Hello, my name's Leah. I live on the reservation nearby and thought that I would stop by and welcome you to the area."

Offering him a smile, Leah crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to respond. She hadn't been this nervous since first meeting Sam. She was surprised when an accent accompanied his words. "Charlie," he told her, mimicking her position and taking a step back. "Why don't you come in and I'll make us some tea."

Stepping into the hall, Leah looked around and spotted a picture of the five who lived there. Charlie had his arms thrown around the shoulders of another red-head and a small ebony haired fourth male had his arms wrapped around the only female, a small dreamy eyed blonde who had her arms crossed and holding his where they were. None of them were looking a camera, all of them looking at the ebony haired boy who had his head thrown back in a laugh.

While she was looking at the picture, Charlie was watching her. His magic had enveloped the woman, Leah, as soon as he saw her before drawing back. Her hair was an inky black and cut to just below her ears. He had noticed that her eyes reminded him of the hickory nuts that grew on a tree near the Burrow. When he was younger he used to sit under the tree and watch the sun bounce off of the hickory nuts for hours and it seemed he would want to see the same with her eyes.

Deciding to speak up, Charlie said, "Those are my brothers and cousins."

"Those two look like more than family," Leah said motioning to where Neville and Luna stood.

"They're not related," Charlie laughed as Leah's expression turned thoughtful. Before she could reply, Charlie continued, "Harry's adopted, and Neville is his cousin, god-brother to be precise."

"Oh." Leah blinked at that. "Who's who?"

Pointing them out, Charlie named them off. "Neville, Luna, Harry, and George. Luna is George and I's cousin."

Nodding, Leah turned to the burly red-head and asked, "Didn't you say something about tea?"

Grinning, Charlie showed her to the kitchen and pulled a clean shirt from the bottom drawer next to the door. At Leah's questioning look, he shrugged. "Harry hates when George, Neville, or I are in the kitchen shirtless, so he put a few of our shirts in that drawer set. A drawer for each of us. It's only the kitchen as well; everywhere else in the house he's perfectly fine. Honestly, none of us understand it, though George has an idea as to why. After the first time he shoved us out, demanding we put shirts on, he put the drawers set there and none of us want to see him get angry so we don't push it."

"You're afraid of him? He's so tiny though," Leah remarked as she took the offered tea.

"With one hell of a temper. The kitchen is Harry's and we don't test him when it comes to it."

Just then the phone rang and Charlie answered I, preventing Leah from replying. Fiddling with her cup, Leah listened as Charlie spoke. "Hey Harry. What are you up to?"

"I am currently beating Emmett at some video game, which according to everyone else no one has ever done before. I expect to make him cry soon," Harry joked before shouting, "TAKE THAT YOU CHATTERING, SPARKLY IDIOT!"

"I take it you won?" Charlie chuckled.

"Of course I did," Harry said as though Charlie should have known better than to ask. "Anyway, I called to tell you that Esme told me that she's not letting me leave without eating. I called Luna and let her know. I think they plan on going to the diner we saw when we first moved in. So you're fending for yourself by ordering a pizza."

"BUT HARRY!" Charlie whined. "You promised you'd make that new Chicken Noodle Casserole recipe that you found."

"I did promise," Harry conceded before continuing, "but I never said when."

"Stop using your strange Slytherin like ways against me."

"Anyway, I don't want you messing up my kitchen and putting stuff where it doesn't belong, therefore you are ordering pizza."

Sighing dramatically, Charlie responded, "Fine. But I hope you know that this pizza thing is very unhealthy for me to eat."

"Don't pull that on me," Harry reprimanded. "Besides, I should be back in time to make some ice cream if Jasper is willing to swing by the store for me to pick the ingredients up. If not, I know we have the stuff for me to make cookies, or a pie. A pie sounds good."

"Damn it Harry, I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding me all this stuff."

"Not my fault. I'll talk to you later, yeah? Emmett wants to redo the game on the grounds that I cheated. As if," he scoffed playfully.

"Yeah, we'll talk when you get back. Since it's Friday, eleven thirty. And I know blondie heard me, so if you're over ten minutes late nothing but tutoring for two weeks."

"We don't do anything but study!" Harry screeched. Leah covered her smile by taking a sip of tea, noting that the boy must have been embarrassed.

Smirking at Leah, Charlie asked as he pulled the phone away from his ear, "Then why did you run the others out of the house when you got home?"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T STUDY ANY OTHER WAY!"

"I know Hare-Bear. I'm just messing with you. Also, while on that topic, I met one of them."

"OH! We'll talk when I get home! And I have to swing by the store and get the ingredients for a chocolate dutch cake and SUCK IT EMMETT! Gotta go Charlie, love you!"

The call ended with a click, and Charlie turned to Leah. "Sorry about that. Harry hasn't left the house since we moved in, so when I came home and saw his note I was a bit surprised."

"I imagine," Leah remarked.

Charlie rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and asked, "You don't have to anywhere to be tonight do you? It's just that I've gotten used to having dinner with four other people and it's awkward eating alone now, and I'm ordering extra pizza anyway since I know the others will walk in and eat it; well besides Harry. He has some vendetta against the dish. I'm sure if he made it from scratch he would like it better."

"I would love to stay for pizza. You can tell me more about yourself and your family. And I'll tell you about mine."

Grinning, Charlie picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place. "Any specific type you like? We usually get an extra cheese, a meat-lovers, supreme, and vegetarian. We also get some a few cheesy breads and desserts to go with."

"That's fine," Leah replied, flashing him a grin of her own. While she had been initially shocked that this man was her imprint, she could see why with how similar they acted towards their siblings. Besides, she still hadn't eaten and was being offered food. Hell yes she was going to stay, and not be picky about the pizza ordered. She didn't even care that multiple Cullens had been mentioned in the conversation between Charlie and his brother. It was obvious Charlie cared about Harry, and the fact that Cullens made him happy was enough to put them in his good books. She wasn't going to say anything about them unless something happens and they need to know. As it was she was already trying to figure out how to tell the pack she had imprinted, especially Sam. She knew that he had given her this assignment for the sheer fact that Iit would get her out of his hair for an extra hour or two. Out of his hair during dinner with the pack and imprints. And mainly away from her cousin, Emily. She wasn't stupid despite what Sam may think.

HEY! I hope you guys enjoyed the updates! I'm going to try and update more, but I can't make any promises because I have work, family, and I'm getting ready to go back to campus for my second year. Anyway, let me know what you all thought! And even though I already know who I'm putting Fred and George with, I want to know what you think so tell me that as well!

Later lovelies!

FarieWithAWandAndTardis


	16. Chapter 14

Harry Potter: Vampire Mate

 **So this chapter is mainly fluffy goodness, as well as a bit of information on how mates are chosen in my mind (well for the wizards anyway). Also, I'm thinking of introducing Teddy into the story soon but I'm not sure when. Before I start though, I'm going to answer a few questions that people had in their reviews!**

 **MythNephthys:** So I know I PMed you about this, but I thought I would mention it for anyone else wondering the same thing. I did state that Charlies was gay, but upon further decision on my part I've decided to make him bisexual instead. I've already changed it in the chapter it was first mentioned in, but anyone sees that it's mentioned again before this chapter could you please let me know so that I can fix it? Please and thanks!

 **Mattdombast:** I'm going to focus more on the last part of your review since the rest was more statement-y. As of now, I don't know if it's Sirius or not. I do, however, have an idea as to who it might be with several ideas for each possibility.

 **PerdidoKitsune:** No really a question but I agree!

 **Guest:** So this particular question has been asked by a few people now, and while I like Jasper/Harry, Fred/Harry and many other MalePerson/Harry pairings (I'm a Harry/Whoever Whore according to my roommate, except for women (there are very few I like Harry with)) there are very few that I like Multi/Harry pairings. For those of you who have been hoping that it would become a Fred/Harry/Jasper, I'm sorry! Not only does this particular pairing weird me out a bit, but Jasper would have noticed Fred as a mate, or possible mate, by now. Like I said at the top, this particular chapter while super fluffy also gives a fairly good idea of how mates are chosen (in my mind) as well as why.

 **Missrazz72:** PM me so that I can see if you're headed in the right directions with your thoughts!

Right, now on with the story and don't forget about the prophecy! I want to know if you can guess who it's about (more than likely, on quite a bit of it :D)

As Charlie sat eating pizza, he couldn't help but be amazed at the woman across from him. While working on the reserve, he had learned that witches and wizards had mates, though highly unlikely to find them unlike magical creatures, who were the perfect match for their magic. He had also learned that a person's magic often influenced who their mate (or mates) was based on what they needed, and whether or not they were dominant or submissive.

Because Charlie was right on the line between dominant and submissive, his magic had automatically given him two perfect mates. Of course, his magic didn't decide who was compatible with it until Charlie, or any other witch or wizard, reached majority and sexualty had been determined. (AN: I didn't know how to word this without insulting anyone on accident, so if you have ideas message me!) This was because a person's magic always took into account their sexuality, as that wasn't magic decided up. Leah was Charlie's submissive, and while he knew that it was unlikely he would find his dominant, he was glad to have found her.

It was quarter 'til eight that night when Leah left, giving him an invitation to a bonfire the next evening. Alone, he began to meditate and was soon looking at his core. Seeing that it wasn't strained he knew that his dominate was either going to first meet him in Forks, or not at all. Hoping that it was the first, Charlie was asleep on the couch when the others (George, Neville, and Luna) arrived home an hour later, and was about to make his way up to bed groggily when Jasper carried a sleeping Harry in at ten-thirty.

Taking Harry from him, Charlie cuddled the smaller boy to his chest as he watched Jasper leave, obviously fighting his vampire, and carried him up to his bed. Putting him down, Charlie smiled softly at his baby brother and kissed him softly on his forehead, before slipping out of the room and into his own.

 **Short and fluffy and informative. I'm working on some details right now, but I hope the newest chapters will be longer than this and the next.**

 **Later lovelies!**

 **FarieWithAWandAndTardis**


	17. Chapter 15

Harry Potter: Vampire Mate

 **Another double update because you all deserve it for being so patient with me!**

Fred was glad that Moody didn't know Leginamacy or he would be majorly screwed. He had built his mental barriers, his recovered memories safely behind them. Later that night, hours after Moody had made him take the potion, Fred was laying in bed, his eyes closed and his newest memory on his mind.

MEMORY

 _Fred was flying, his broom put to the test as the weather got worse. Tightening his grip on his beater's bate, Fred scanned what he could see. Hannah Abbott, a beater for Hufflepuff, had stopped and was watching something above them._

 _Following her gaze, his eyes widened as he saw the damned dementors headed towards where Harry and Cedric were chasing the snitch. "Come on Harry," Fred whispered, only to have his heart clench in pain as Harry fell from his broom and plummeted to the ground. He was frozen, unable to anything, and he hated himself for it! It was in that moment, right before Dumbledore stopped him from hitting the ground too hard, that Fred realized that he cared for Harry far differently than he did his brothers._

 _He caught George's eye and could see his shock at what Fred was feeling. Fred was certain of one thing: Pomfrey wasn't getting rid of him until Harry woke up, and even then he doubted he would leave._

END

Sighing, Fred balled up and pushed the memory behind his barriers. Maybe everything would be alright, he hoped silently.

There was one thing that Albus Dumbledore had yet to employ to find the nuisance that was Harry Potter: Dark Magic. He detested the idea of touching the stuff once more, but the combination of Severus dead and unable to do so for him and his need of having the boy controlled was making him rethink his stance on the subject, just this once mind you. If Potter married Ginny and had a child, no matter the gender, with her no one could contest the legitimacy of the heir. When the boy died, leaving everything to his only child, Albus would be free to step in and act as Regency (having hopefully prevented the boy from making a Last Will and Testament, or sealing it much like he did with James' and Lily's) until the child came of age; raising the child to follow and not ask questions would be a simple thing, with Ginny as his daughter.

Sighing, Albus vowed to make the boy pay for making him use Blood Magic. Taking the vial of Potter's blood from his shelf, where vials of multiple past students' blood sat as well, and performed a tracking spell on it before dropping a bit on a globe. Once the blood stopped on America, Albus conjured a map and repeated the process until he got the nearest location of Harry James Potter: Port Angeles, Washington, United States of America. Of course, he could be anywhere near that town, Albus thought as he looked closer and saw that the blood was touching multiple towns on the map. But seeing as it was a place to start, and they needed the boy back as quickly as possible, Albus summoned Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and Moody.

Once he explained what he had done, Mrs. Weasley frowned. "You must think of something that will teach him his lesson for making you do such a thing Albus."

Nodding sagely, Albus replied, "If course my dearest Molly, however we cannot let it get out that I have. Therefore Fred must be obliviated before I explain his assignment." Once he had "received" permission, he performed the charm and sent Fred and Moody off to Port Angeles to find the Man-Who-Lived-Twice and bring him "home." Turning back to face Molly, Albus suggested, "Perhaps you would like to stay a bit longer and have some _tea_ ," both knowing that Arthur was being held at the Ministry more and more due to 'unexplained occurrences and potential lawsuits' that came with being in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Beaming, Molly slyly led the way to the bedroom, the most perfect spot in Albus' home to have _tea_.

 **So, I'm horrified at myself for that last sentence but we all know it's happening now anyway. Also, you may have noticed that this was before Fred and Moody arrived. I had started to write this part before I remembered that they had found Harry already and that was why Fred was even in Forks, so I tweaked what I was going to write and made it a look into the mind of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore instead and showed how they even found him to begin with. Also, as you can tell Fred and Moody left with only Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore knowing right away. The others all found out a the next Order meeting if you're wondering when because of Arthur and Bill both knowing.**

 **Anywho! I hope you liked it and give great feedback if you feel inclined to do so! Don't forget the prophecy I made! And let me know who you think Fred and George should be with!**

 **Later lovelies,**

 **FarieWithAWandAndTardis**


End file.
